


Telumë

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Meta Poetry, Metaphysics, Poetry, Sonnets, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A somewhat metaphysical sonnet on roofs and walls, stars and sky
Kudos: 2
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Telumë

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Title is Quenya for 'Roof, canopy, heaven, sky' per Parf Edhellen.
> 
> Written for the 'Roof' challenge on fan flashworks, first posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2283938.html)

Oh stars make not a roof, nor air a wall  
To hold them up, though both may solid seem,  
And overhead, around, they do encompass all;  
Tors and living trees uphold but a dream  
For rain and wind and weather will rush through  
Such fond-imagined windows, substance-less  
The fire quench, the architect make rue  
A construct of the mind, now comfortless  
For Manwë's realm and Varda's is not ours  
To live within unsheltered or unhoused:  
Unmediated Song the spirit scours  
Yet set within firm form new sparks are roused  
Above sound roofs and walls the stars sail high  
No bar to dreams that reach beyond the sky


End file.
